Child of the Dark (Title Suggestions)
by wolfydies
Summary: Discovering that she is pregnant while in Azkaban, Bellatrix Lestrange gives her child to Dumbledore hoping he will ensure her child's survival, but things don't always go as hoped. The Weasley's, Adrien's adoptive family, despise him because he's dark, save the twins who are disowned for siding with Adrien. Treated poorly they leave in hopes... (slash (HP/TMR) Full sum inside)
1. Prologue

**Child of the Dark (Title Suggestions)**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**First I've started on my chapter 8 for A Hybrids fate, I'm three pages in and I'm not even close to being finished, it's probably going to be longer than any other chapter I have written and so in order to make up for how long it will take, I've decided to start a story that follows and idea I've had for a while now. I hope you like it. **

AN: Punctuation is not my strong point. Actually, I suck at it, so this is filled with errors I hope you can disregard. I tried my best to correct it, but I know there are a lot of mistakes. If my beta will look over it, it will be corrected, hopefully soon.(Hehehe im looking over it -lovebitesandromance)

**If you want to review, you can. If you don't want to review, you should, and if you can't review, try harder. Thank you, bunches. ^^**

_Warnings For Now: Slash, Language(just in case,) some character bashing, good Dumbledore(for now, __(it) __might change), good Voldemort (he is still an ass though, just a nice ass__...mmm a very nice ass hahaha__.), Dark (meaning dark side not magical affiliation.), but not particularly evil Adrien, dark Fred and George, verbal abuse, attempted and failed physical abuse, revenge in many different ways, Intelligent Adrian, Parselmouth Adrien (I'll explain it later, when it comes up in the story, but just know there is a reason and it's not just because I want it… well it is, but I gave it a reason. ^^) _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I never shall... I don't think anyone wants me to.**__** I'd corrupt**__** a perfectly fine book series.**___

_**Genre: Action, Romance, Adventure, Family, Hurt**__**, **__**Comfort**__**,**__** and Drama.**_

_Writing patterns: (Just for those special idiots.)_

_'Thinking'_

"Regular speech"

**Full Summary:**

Bellatrix discovered that she was pregnant soon after she arrived in Azkaban; terrified for her child's life she gives him to Dumbledore, who in turn places him with the Weasley's.

With him, being only a few months younger than Fred and George, the three grow up together closer to each other than the rest of the family, one because of age and two, though this reason remained unknown to the rest of the family, the twins were dark

But because of their bond the three are mistreated by the Weasley's; the twins because they have always sided with Adrien and Adrien because he was born to a dark family and is by nature a dark wizard. With hearts full of resentment Adrien and the twins set out to find Adrien's real family, but the difficult task is, finding where his family is, since Voldemort has already broken all of his followers out of Azkaban.

Picking up some odd and crazy friends along the way with problems of their own, they will join in the hunt to find Adrien's family forming a mismatched and dysfunctional family of their own, one that will always stick together.

However, when it seems that one step forward, sets two steps back when an obstacle appears, it's hard to hold onto hope, but with the support of each other they push forwards through both the planned for and unforeseen hardships.

What will the group do, when there only hope of freedom, unrealistic as it may be, is to find Adrien's real family and hope they will accept them; all of them, constantly eludes them, always within sight and yet teasingly out of reach. How will they accomplish their goals?

Well, one thing is for certain. They will not be giving up, they are determined to succeed, even if it kills them, and with the way things seem to always turn out… it just might.

**The lost child: Prologue**

It was when she was in Azkaban that she found out she was pregnant and it left her terrified for the life of her baby. Bellatrix, had she known she was pregnant, would never have acted so recklessly, endangering her child.

Though few knew it, Bella was not insane, lest you include her love of torture. So when she found out about her unexpected miracle, she dreaded what the future held for her child, a future that she would not be a part of as long as she was in Azkaban, she could not be with her child.

However, she would do anything to ensure the survival of her son, even if it meant giving him up to what was sure to be a family of the light. And so she made one of the most difficult decision a mother could make… She decided she would give up her child in hopes that he was taken care of by whomever he might be given to.

-.-

The next day when the Auror came around to check on the prisoners, she called out to him. Over and over she called until he finally stopped and turned to her with a sneer on his face.

"WHAT!?" He snapped in anger and annoyance.

"Auror, sir…" She figured if she played her cards right and was respectful and compliant, things might go marginally better that one might expect. "…I… I just found out that I am pregnant. And I ask to speak with Dumbledore about taking my child and raising it." She said loud enough for the Auror to hear.

The Auror looked at her disbelievingly. "Yeah, right! I'm not stupid you crazy wench, I know what a pregnant person looks like." He said; his voice laced with superiority and disgust.

She bit back an acerbic remark and forced herself to remain respectful to the idiot, she was a pureblood woman after all and she learned from a young age how to keep a composed mask and play any role she needed to in order to make it in the cut throat world that was the pureblood society, and at this moment her pride was the least of her worries.

Responding in the same tone she used before. "Sir, I mean no disrespect and I'm not calling you 'stupid', but I know I'm pregnant because I can feel my child's magic, so please, inform Dumbledore of my situation. You know as well as I that he would never let an innocent child suffer. "As she finished her tone began to fill with anxiousness and worry.

She would have stopped there, but she could see doubt and hesitation in his eyes, so continued in as calm a voice as she could manage "Even if you don't believe me, could you leave with a clear conscious knowing that there was the possibility that you let an _innocent_ child die because you didn't seek confirmation of whether I'm telling the truth or not." She says manipulating the situation to her advantage by using his own superiority complex against him.

He nodded stiffly "Fine!" He spat, obviously still doubtful and suspicious, storming off to relay the message she could only hope it would reach Dumbledore before it was too late.

-.-

It was later that evening, far sooner than Bellatrix imagined, when she received a visit from Dumbledore and an accompanying three Aurors and mediwitch.

Dumbledore looked at her with sorrow filled blue eyes "Hello, Mrs. Lestrange." His voice was filled with the sadness expressed in his eyes, "I received a distressing message and came as quickly as I could. Would you be willing to tell me the situation in your own words?"

Bellatrix nodded.

I recently discovered that I am pregnant. I know that I cannot raise my child in here; I want him to be safe and that could never be so if he was in here. All I ask is that you take my child when he is born and give him to a family that will take care of him. Please! At this moment I am simply a mother asking for the safety of her child. Please…" Her tone had changed from calm, to desperate, and ended with a whispered plea.

This was by far the most painful thing she had done… making plans to give up her unborn child. The very thought of it tore at her heart and even though she told herself she would not cry, she was, the pain broke through her mask and by the end of her short speech she had tears running down her face, tear filled brown eyes shown with desperation and pleas for help as she connected eyes with Dumbledore…

Dumbledore nodded in understanding and said in a stern, but gentle tone "Mrs. Lestrange, I ask that you remain still while we open your cell, to allow the mediwitch to run a scan on you."

When she nodded one of the Aurors stepped forward and unlocked the door, then continued into the cell followed by the other two Aurors, Dumbledore, and the mediwitch, respectively.

-.-

When all was said and done, Bellatrix was led from her cell to the Floo Access point and taken straight to St. Mungo's.

(Time skip)

Approximately Nine Months Later:

After Bellatrix gave birth to her baby boy she named him Adrien Donahue Corvin Lestrange since she had been given the right to name her son by Dumbledore months earlier.

Although she was exhausted she refused to rest until they took her son away. She knew that every moment spent with him was precious and also knew that it would be a long time before she saw him again. Looking down at her son lovingly; tears began to flow from her eyes as they had many times before, since this ordeal began.

When a few tears fell onto Adrien's face it woke him from his peaceful slumber, and he gazed up at his mother with unnaturally focused eyes for a newborn and Bella gasped.

It was the first time she had seen her son's eyes and to her they were beautiful. They were heterochromatic, one being an icy blue, clear as crystal and the other being an emerald green, that shown like the gem itself.

It didn't concern her that his eyes were different because the mediwitch that had checked over her son said that he was perfectly healthy, so all she felt was awe.

In her eyes her son was the most beautiful being she had ever laid eyes on. Bellatrix could see the resemblance to herself and Rodolphus in his features, but as a whole he had a look all to himself.

Bella smiled at her son when his tiny hand reached towards her and she held him closer. "My beautiful baby boy…" she whispered into his tiny ear "never forget how much mummy loves you… Never forget…" She repeated, her tears flowing once again, when she saw the nurses coming to take her son away. She prayed to Magic that she would see her son again as she handed him over and watched the nurse carry him away until they were out of sight.

-.-

A few days after Bellatrix had given birth to her son; she was released from St. Mungo's and sent back to Azkaban. To the cell she had resided in for a mere few days before discovering she was pregnant.

And it was as she sat in her cell that she again swore to herself that she would make it through this. It was with the hope that she might one day be free of this hell hole and be reunited with her son that kept her strong and determined enough to resist the Dementors so that she could remain sane.

On that note, it was what kept Rodolphus sane, too. When he overheard her telling the Auror that had come by to check on the prisoners that day that she was pregnant he had been shocked. He and his wife had believed that Bellatrix was unable to bear children and though they mourned the fact that they would never have a child of their own, they accepted it. So to find out that she was pregnant… of course he was shocked and overjoyed.

But when he came out of his shock he was filled with a new fire, a burning desire to stay strong and see his son. And if the day came that he could see his child, he didn't want to be insane.

It was with those thoughts that the two of them managed to withstand the torture, minds intact, until the dark lord and the death eaters that were not in Azkaban attacked the prison and managed a mass break out.

**AN: Okay, so I know there are a lot of errors in this, but that will be fixed when, or rather if, my beta, betas it. **

**Review, tell me what you think. Hope you like it so far. **


	2. AN: The Meaning of Adrien's Name

Meanings of Harry's name: Adrien(Dark one) Donahue(Dark Fighter) Corvin(Crow) Lestrange. I like this name because they all have meaning. I'm also giving Adrien the nickname Aysel(Moonlight). The reason behind this: Hadrian was what kept Bellatrix sane when all odd were against her; Hadrian was her light in the darkness. Same Applies to Rodolphus, but his nickname for him will be Kiran(Beam of Light).


End file.
